


A Foray into Heroism and Responsibility

by Tempesta_Tricolor



Series: Defenders of the Universe: Marvel's Paladins [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cameos in abundance, Evil Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Garrison trio, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Marvel Universe, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Road Trips, tags will be added as needed, they won't be a trio for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempesta_Tricolor/pseuds/Tempesta_Tricolor
Summary: Pidge, Lance and Hunk are three teens that unwittingly embark on an adventure larger than themselves.  Disguised as a road trip, the so called Garrison Trio aim take on the tyrannical Zarkon and the Galra Syndicate all the while making valuable allies and unpleasant enemies along the way. From Arizona to New York, their encounters will reshape their lives for better or for worse, as well as awaken feelings previously thought improbable, if not impossible.~Another, more grounded, VLD x Marvel AU.





	1. Going Through Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I admit my other work (Marvelous Paladins) is on a path that may or may not have the team becoming increasingly more powerful than necessary, so naturally I decided to try my hand at a different take on a Marvel AU.

_Whereabouts Unknown_

"You have to know you won't get away with this," he spoke, his strained voice betraying his calm demeanor. He had to speak, if only to dissipate the heavy silence that weighed on his conscious. "Less experienced people have discovered far worse."

The figure that loomed over him just moments ago doesn't speak a word. Most likely ordered not to converse with a prisoner. Still, being ignored grates on Shiro's nerves just enough for him to attempt to free himself from the table's restraints. No dice. If they were going to restrain him, they could at least entertain his comments.

Before he can speak again, a woman draped in what could only be described as a royal lab coat enters the the lab. The person in question, a scientist named Honerva, promised a cure for his.. predicament. She even presented evidence that supported the words she'd spoken to him. What he doesn't remember, exactly, is how he'd talked into this fine mess he's in now. The assault on the senses in the lab is enough of a red flag, what with the overwhelming purple glow that could drive a man to madness and the constant droning of machines that hid themselves from sight.

Honerva casts him a sidelong glance before moving to the vials on the other end of the room, examining each closely, likely to concoct a formula of some sort. Shiro doesn't exactly know what she's doing, nor does he intend to ask. Something tells him that speaking now would only be more trouble than its worth. Hell, for all he knows, whatever's in those vials can cure the most aggressive infections known to man, but being the test subject for either of them doesn't bode with him too well. The suspension in watching the woman craft her mystery liquid causes a his heart to descend further into the pit that is his stomach after every  agonizing second.

"Be prepared to sever the subjects right arm. It won't be of much use to him after the procedure."  

Shiro's face pales at the sudden command, the words repeating over in his mind. Had he heard that right? Theres no way they'd take his arm.  Unfortunately for him, the answer comes in the form of tightening restraints and the crackling of what appeared to be a saw with similar colors to the room they were in.. "W-what? You can't be serious! I-I thought this was just a treatment, you ca-." The solid fist that connects with his face completely silences any argument Shiro had, and as his consciousness fades, the last thing he sees is that damned woman's piercing eyes yellow eyes.

'They weren't that color before,' he thinks to himself. As if that matters now. The last thing he feels, or at least he thinks, is a frigid, piercing sensation not unlike a large needle. 

* * *

The sun setting on the horizon should be a sign to relax. Not for Pidge. For her, the day was just beginning. The crime rate is unreasonably high to be such a relatively small city, at least compared to places like Los Angeles and New York. There was always news from bigger cities on how entire criminal organizations were taken down, instantaneously or systematically, by costumed vigilantes. She supposes that since there aren't many caped crusaders this far out into the desert the dirt bags here are considerably more ballsy. 

Pidge's eyes drift away from her computer screen for a moment as she's lost in her thoughts and she spots the forms of two familiar figures. They were far enough away that she couldn't quite make them out, but still loud enough to be heard perfectly.

"Okay, so what I didn't study all night like you and Pidge did, that doesn't mean the exam itself has to be impossible," the thin one says, clearly upset if his body language is anything to go by.

The larger of the two, who she now recognizes as Hunk, sighs into his hand. "Lance, you can't expect to pass if you never study. Iverson made it explicitly clear that the course would be challenging. I don't even know why you signed up for it."

"Well _excuse me_ for wanting to test my limits, Hunk."

"Neglecting studying isn't testing your limits Lance."

Lance presses his hand to his chest in mock offense, not bothering to speak another word on the subject, choosing bury his face in his hands instead. "My mom's gonna kill me." 

"You'll be fine, Lance. Tell you what, from now on, you're studying with me. No ifs, ands or buts about it." 

Pidge grins at the sight. The pair had been good friends since before they last semester. While it took awhile for her to warm up to the idea of haniging out with total strangers, Lance's incessant pestering her and asking her to accompany them wore thin on her nerves. She doesn't regret opening up to them, but she would never admit to it, no matter how inseparable they've become.

"Oh, hey Pidge! You up for a game night? I need to forget about everything that happened today so a little fun will go a long way."

Pidge glances at her laptop's screen before answering. "Yeah, of course. You know I'm always up for it," she says, a small fighting its way onto her lips. That smile doesn't last very long once her phone alerts her to suspicious activity in the surrounding area. Lance gives her this concerned look while Hunk raises his brow. 

"You gonna answer that?" Lance asks, face twisting in worry. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I-I got to go, alright? I'll see you later," she says as she sprints off, leaving no time for questions. 

Lance visibly shrunk where he stood, obviously upset over Pidge suddenly leaving. "She's not coming," he sighs, his usual happy demeanor deflating.

"You don't know that. I'm sure whatever it is that's got her running off won't take her too long," Hunk defends. Lance doesn't buy it for one second.

"No, she's definitely not coming. She had that look in her eye." Lance says, following off in the direction that Pidge ran off to. "This isn't the first time she's run off like this Hunk. She's hiding something, and we're gonna find out!"

Hunk stumbles before barely matching pace with the energetic boy that is now several yards ahead of him. He seemed so bummed before, but now he's so pumped it's hard to keep up with him. Honestly, the boy is an enigma. "Wait, what look?" He doesn't get an answer.

Pidge eventually finds herself in a small town not too far away from the academies property. There couldn't be more than a hundred residents, yet her scanners have the count well into the thousands. Perhaps most them could possibly be law abiding citizens, but theres no way they all were. Besides, the numerous armored vehicles concentrated at the warehouse in the southernmost section of the town are a dead giveaway. 

She isn't equipped for an infiltration mission, or a mission at all really, but there's no way in hell is she going to allow this shady business go any longer. Not when they're this close to the academy. This close to her friends and family. Reaching into her bag, Pidge pulls out a small drone of curious design. The drone turns on with a near silent beep and internal hum of machinery. 

"Alright Rover, I'm gonna need you to be my eyes on this one," she says to the pyramid like drone, placing a a bright green visor over her eyes. Rover beeps in affirmation. "Oh, and don't get spotted. I know you remember what happened last time, I haven't wiped your memory"

Rover makes its way into the warehouse easily enough. Initially, there isn't much out of the ordinary save for gunmen standing guard at various points inside. After a few more moments of searching, Rover discovers a crate from Stark Industries. A quick scan informs that the crate itself was stolen whilst in transit to the east coast. It had been missing for some time, but no one seems to be looking for it. 

Just as she was about to recall Rover, a slender hand paired with long, slender fingers grips her shoulder, pulling her attention back to her own wellbeing. She knew she should have grabbed her older armor, but the new tech she'd come up with was so promising that she'd already forgone the old set. That said, Pidge isn't useless without armor her armor.

Grasping the hand, Pidge spins on her heels, hand a reaching for her electrified whip-grappling hook hybrid. As it turns out, she doesn't need to use her unique weapon once she sees her would-be assailant's blue eyes, wide in surprise.

"Pidge, what the hell?! What are you doing all the way out here?" Lance yells, acutely aware of the fact that he was about to be attacked. "And what's that on your face?"

"For your information, its a- wait, what are _you_ doing here? You followed me?! What happened to trust, I told you I would come!" Pidge hisses, scowling at the boy. She didn't intend to spend the entire evening on a stakeout. "We've been over this already, stop poking your head into things that don't concern you."

"Wha-, no! Forget about that! Besides, this is different from when we first met, and you know it. We followed you because I've had a suspicion for awhile you were sneaking off to do _something_  that could be putting you in danger all the time. Every time your phone rings, or you get an 'email', your entire mood changes. It's like you become a different person. I don't know what is you're doing, but it can't be safe," Lance argues. She wasn't aware she could be read so easily.

"To be fair," Hunk adds, "I was against this whole 'follow Pidge' thing, but you know how Lance can be. Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps."

Pidge sighs, not wanting to argue any more in the open. This is not the place to talk about this. Not when theres a possible national threat just inside of the warehouse. "Not now Hunk, I'm not finished."

"Not finished with what?" Lance demands, not asks, the annoyance palpable in his voice. Hunk is too busy glancing around in fear to pay much attention to the conversation at hand, but he gets the gist of it through snippets.

Rover's silent return doesn't quite startle Pidge the same way Lance had. No, what frightens her this time is the warning system she'd implemented to alert her to incoming danger thanks to a previous incident. The second warning flashes across her visor in bold lettering reading "explosives" in bold lettering. There's hardly any time for her to get them out of the blast radius. Instead, she opts to use the experimental shields she'd been working on, but they were never tested. 'Dammit, if these don't work they'll die and it'll be my fault,' she thinks over Lance's incessant chattering. This could either go very well or very, very wrong.

"Hey! Are you even listeni-" Lance loses his breath the second Pidge's hand, along with the small device, connects with his sternum. Hunk gets off much better, not even noticing that the tiny gremlin of their trio had even touched him. The pint sized offender herself taps away violently at some wrist mounted holographic system that the boys either don't notice or don't care to speak on. 

Lance wonders where she'd even gotten that from for a moment before all he sees is the white hot epicenter of an explosion engulf them all in a warm embrace. The deafening boom he expects to cause hearing damage had been muffled, and it is then he realizes he hasn't died, let alone that he doesn't feel any pain to begin with. 

The jolt of, what is assumed to be, electricity Lance swears he feels in his bones signals that he'd probably thought too soon. He looks over to find Hunk only to be met with a thick wall of smoke in all directions. Pidge, on the other hand, knows very well where the other two are in the dark haze due to Rover's scanners still being active. She uses this information to keep the group together until the smoke clears. 

Thankfully, neither of them were pinned under any debris, even if the debris itself could be moved effortlessly on her part. Despite that, Pidge couldn't handle the sight that awaited her in plain sight. There, sprawled on the ground before her, are Lance and Hunk's unconscious forms, unharmed. Visibly, anyway. The shields had worked, but there was something amiss that she couldn't quite place her finger on. 

To Lance, the issue was nothing more than slight discomfort all over his body paired with what seemed like temporary paralysis. Unfortunately, he isn't conscious long enough to figure what was actually wrong, nor does he get to witness Pidge casually throw both him and Hunk over her shoulders and return to Garrison.

Its been several days since the warehouse incident and Pidge still hasn't gotten any leads on the what those goons had stolen. She did, however, have the location of at least one of the armored vehicles thanks to a tracking device she'd had at the ready. Class has been an afterthought between taking care of Lance and Hunk as well as tracking crime. The boy's have been stable since they'd arrived, but neither has woken up. She supposes she'd been affected as well by the shield's particles. The major difference, however, is that Pidge's shield was overlaid atop her armor.

Several diagnostics told her what she needed to know about their dilemma. The particles that make up the shields had punched through all of them upon forming in order to assess the physical dimensions of the user. She hasn't been able to observe any lasting effects as of yet, but that doesn't mean they're fine. 

The telltale groan of someone waking up pulls Pidge from her computer's screen. She turns to see Hunk sitting ramrod straight in his bunk, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm not dead!" he exclaims in excitement. He then notices Pidge staring right at him from across the room. "Uh, hey. When did you get in here?" 

"Hunk, you and Lance have been unconscious for a few days now. I've been here since we got back, making sure you two were alright," she informs him. The smile that graces her lips is one of relief. Hunk's growling stomach lets Pidge know he's as good as he was before. 

"Yeah, as much as I wanna be here for when Lance wakes up, I'm starving. I'll be back soon," he hums, already dressed in clothes that appear to be too small. "I don't remember the door frame being so low. Huh." 

He's out of the door before Pidge can comment on it herself, but that's probably for the best. She'll be better off explaining what happened to them with both of them present. She's back to work on her laptop when she feels the familiar hand fall ever so lightly on her shoulder. 

"Pidge, I don't know why you're here, but I just had the  _wildest_ dream."

The boy had survived an entire warehouse exploding next to him, is knocked unconscious for the following three days, and the first thing he wants to talk about is a _dream_. 

"That wasn't a dream Lance. That actually happened," she says with a sigh, still typing away on her laptop that was conveniently facing away from Lance. 

"So you're telling me you and Hunk actually rode pink crocodiles that shot cactuses- cacti I mean, across the sky while I was being chased by this weird combination of pac-man and the hamburglar?" he asks, brow raised in amusement. This halts Pidge's furious typing. Guess the dream was wild.

"Wh- no. I thought you meant the explosion!" 

Lance visibly loses his composure. "Wait, that was _real_?! So whatever it is you sneak away is dangerous! We could have died!"

A well of irritation floods Pidge's mind as she forgoes typing entirely. How could he possibly be upset about that if she never even asked him to follow her in the first place. Quite frankly, what she does isn't any of his business, even if they are good friends.

"Well Lance, if you can't tell, no one died. And it wouldn't even have been an issue if you two hadn't have come snooping around where you shouldn't have! I had everything under control."

Lance, for once, is speechless. She hadn't said much, but it was enough. He pursed his lips, refraining from speaking and instead looked anywhere else but Pidge's face. The expression he wears is akin to a kicked puppy and Pidge hates it. Hates that it makes _her_ the one in the wrong. She decides it isn't worth the energy and returns to analyzing the data she'd been collecting prior to Lance's awakening.

The two are sitting it awkward silence once Hunk returns, bags of food in both hands. "Figured you'd be pretty hungry, having been here this whole time and all, and Lance also being out cold. So I brought food!"

Hunk places the bags, full of pasta, on the table in the center of the room. Lance moves to get up but is stopped by Pidge. "I think you'll want to stay seated for this."

The boys share a glance before Lance speaks up. 

"For what?" Theres a bite to his question that he doesn't intend. Thankfully Pidge ignores it in favor of actually answering the question.

"What I'm about to tell you." Hunk is quick to take a seat, the worry in his eyes apparent. Lance still isn't looking at her, but he shifts his body in anticipation. She pulls one of the shield discs out of bag for her explanation.

"What's that?" Hunk asks, curiously eying the broken protoype.

"This," she pauses for a beat, turning the disc slightly, "is the device I used to keep you safe from the blast. It's also the reason you were out for so long. As it turns out, the particles that formed the shield around us kind of... shot through our bodies to to wrap perfectly around out bodies."

Lance looks at her for the first time in at least an hour with a concerned look on his face. "Is-is that a bad thing? It sure sounds bad."

She shakes her head. "No, it isn't necessarily bad."

"But?" Hunk inquires.

"There are a few side effects. Most are physical, from what I've gathered. Hunk is clearly larger than he was a few days ago, but there's also a few things that aren't immediately obvious." Pidge attempts to wear an apologetic expression for her two best friends but is instead met with Lance ogling Hunk and himself in a nearby mirror. 

"So what are the other things?" Hunk wonders aloud, ignoring Lance entirely. "And why weren't you knocked out like us? And why did that building blow up in the first place?"

Pidge places her hand on her chin in an attempt to carefully phrase her next sentence. "You may have gained certain abilities, if my own experience is anything to go by. To answer why I wasn't in a mini coma, my shield is integrated into my armor and that was enough to mitigate the volume of particles that got through. For your last question, I don't have answer. I hadn't searched it yet."

Hunk doesn't question her again, letting her words sink in rather than asking for clarification. Lance on the other hand has had his interest piqued and he is in Pidge's face almost instantly.

"What do you mean 'abilities'?!" he yells more than asks. "You mean, like, super powers, right? Am I gonna be like Captain America? Ooh ooh, what about Spider-man? He's super cool." She isn't sure how to answer him, but the glint in his blue eyes and child-like glee have her finding it hard to deny any of his questions.

"Not quite like anyone of them, sadly. But yes, I'd say you have some sort of 'super powers'. Besides an enhanced physiology, denser musculature and bones that is." 

Lance then actually notices that is also much larger than before. He's no beefcake by any means, but he is no longer the string bean he was not so long ago. Even so, he isn't quite sure what she means. Pidge, noticing that what she'd said may have gone over his head, reiterates. 

She rolls her eyes. "You both have super strength, among other things. One more thing I need to tell you, you both deserve an answer. The reason why I sneak off sometimes is because," she sighs, unsure if she wants to finish her statement, "I'm Python, the local vigilante." The reactions she's treated to are vastly different yet equally entertaining.

Hunk immediately loses his lunch into a nearby garbage bin as Lance practically screeches with excitement. Oh boy.


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk decide to join Pidge on her heroic escapades, only to be shot down. She comes around eventually, but not without some explanations. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~

Pidge is many things. What she isn't, is an idiot. That is, in fact, what she calls herself upon discovering just why her shields didn't work properly; the wires hadn't been arranged correctly to power the microprocessors that calculated the dimensions of the user. Yes, she's a genius, but that doesn't save her from making mistakes the same as everyone else. Especially when she'd been running on two hours of sleep for four days.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to overlook something so _simple_!" she said furiously, fingers blazing across her keyboard quicker than the eye can perceive. At least it appeared that way to her. To any bystander, she was simply abusing the poor thing with how hard and aggressive she pressed each key.

"Take it easy Pidge, they still worked as intended, didn't they? I mean, you kinda saved our lives so I'd say thats a win?" offers Hunk. He'd stuck around to present a solution to the shield issue only to witness Pidge's meltdown at her own blunder. 

Pidge, dissatisfied with the outcome, levels him with a glare that could cut through steel. She doesn't glare for long, though, as she slumps into her seat and sighs in almost-defeat. "Yes, they may have saved you, but they've also changed your lives, both yours and Lance's, forever. I couldn't fix this even if I wanted to. Now you may be treated differently if anyone finds out. You know how people feel about mutants."

And he does, in fact, know how horrible mutants are treated. Obviously he disagrees with it, but there isn't much he could do to change that. Inhaling slowly, he grabs Pidge by the shoulders to get her attention. "Look, that may be true, but you saved our _lives_ , Pidge. That's a far better alternative than the shields not working at all and dying. Just saying. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Besides, I think Lance is enjoying it." He smiles then. She doesn't deserve to be friends with such a wonderful ray of sunshine.

Pidge fights back the tears attempting to escape her eyes and instead offers a smile, albeit strained. Yes, she saved them, and she's happy she did, but that doesn't mean their lives will be any easier for them. Someone is bound to notice their appearance. At best their bodies could be waved off as the result of late growth spurts, but the odds that both of them were late bloomers are not in their favor. They are also visibly more muscular than before, so that's out of the window. Fortunately Pidge herself hadn't gotten any taller. Well, maybe that isn't so great.

"So," Hunk speaks up after a short silence, "How long have you been at this whole vigilante thing?"

Pidge perks up, grateful for the change in subject. She returns her attention to her laptop, shooting Hunk a prideful glance before pulling up her dossier. 

"I could tell you but where's the fun in that? This way you get to see all the cool stuff I've developed. Check this out." Pidge manages to have Hunk mystified for hours, each gadget more impressive than the next. It's only as she showing him the schematics for the taser-whip that Lance returns in all his boisterous glory. It takes all of two seconds for the tall Cuban to piece together whats going, noticing all sorts of blueprints and miscellaneous devices.

Somethings twists in his gut at the sight of Hunk and Pidge apparently having a great time. Without him, of all things. If anything, it should be him and Pidge caught up in pleasant conversation over things he doesn't understand. Wait, is this jealousy he feels? Couldn't be. There's absolutely, positively no way he's jealous of Hunk right now. Nope, no way.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I can come back when it's less nerdy," Lance interrupts, successfully grabbings both their attentions from whatever it was Pidge was they were so into a second ago. 

"Lance! Pidge was just showing me all of this awesome tech," Hunk says as he holds up a inactive Rover for Lance to see. "And how she's been monitoring the perimeter around Garrison for just over a year now. She's been pretty active."

"Is that why you refused to hang out with us so much?" Lance questions bitterly. He was still a little upset that she didn't wanna hang out with him and Hunk, even if he initially that she was guy. Not that that would change anything. "I mean it is cool you're a hero and all, but come on! We wouldn't have told anyone."

"Sorry Lance, it was better if you two didn't know. The less people I can be connected to the better. At least that's what I told myself back then, but you managed to squeeze your way right into my life anyway."

"You love my company and you know it," he says. She isn't sure if anyone can sound more smug than Lance at that moment, regardless of whether he's right, which he is.

Pidge rolls her eyes at the comment, instead presenting Lance the opportunity to see Rover in action. The activation of Rover alone is enough to shut Lance up and a mere handful of seconds later he's gushing all over the drone. She thinks the glint of excitement in the boy's blue eyes is the cutest thing in the world and she'd give anything to see it forever. She'd never admit that aloud, of course.

Lance is busy 'examining' Rover when he asks the question. "Hey Pidge? What made you want to do this? The hero stuff, I mean." The simple question was enough to turn her mood sour. Lance must notice as he backtracks immediately. "Y-you don't have to tell us if you don't want."

She shakes her head. "Already told you I was a vigilante, may as well tell you why I do it." Pidge exhales slowly in preparation. The somber expression she wears is enough to tell her audience that it isn't a pleasant story. "Two years ago, my dad and brother went missing along with a friend of our family. They were working on a collaboration with Stark Enterprises Aerospace R&D team when the facility they were in was raided. They were taken hostage for a year and are still scarred to this day. My brother lost his because they'd tortured them and didn't treat their wounds. A few members of the security team were also taken, but they were released almost immediately. Presumably because they weren't worth much in terms of mental capacity."

Pidge doesn't speak for a moment, unsure if she wishes to continue. "Even Shiro still suffers from the stress of it all. I-I don't want anything like that to ever happen again. So I defend Garrison to keep them safe while they work here. I'll protect them anywhere they go if I can."

"I'm so sorry Pidge. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. I shouldn't have asked," Lance says quickly, moving swiftly across the room to envelope Pidge into a tight hug. Hunk joins wordlessly and his warmth along with Lance's is calming. When they pull away from their embrace she notices she'd been crying, made evident by the dark patches on Lance's baseball tee. She wipes at her eyes, face radiating heat at the embarrassment of crying in front of her friends.

"It's fine, Lance. That's in the past. I'm focused on the future." Only half the truth. Before any one else can get a word. Pidge's phone blares a suspiciously familiar alarm, causing everyone's head to snap to the offending device.

Hunk notices realization dawn on Lance's sharp features as he stares at the phone in disdain. "Another crime alert?" he spits more than says. 

Pidge doesn't make eye contact with either of them as she gathers her essentials and makes to leave. Before she can make it to the door, however, Lance grabs her by the wrist, holding on like she'll disappear if he lets go. 

"Wait. We're coming with you. You don't have to do it alone anymore." The determination in his eye is oddly out of place, but not unwelcoming. 'He should be this serious about everything,' she thinks.

Hunk clears his throat before chiming in. "Y-yeah. We've got your back dude. We're kinda equipped for the situation now anyway, aren't we?" he says, half joking. They're willingness to help are extremely endearing, but she can't accept their help. Putting them into any more danger than she already has is out of the question. Besides, they'd disrupt her work flow, and she just couldn't allow that.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline. _Maybe_ you could help, but the risk to reward ratio isn't in your favor. You don't even have anything to wear for protection! At most you could take a few more punches than before but thats it," Pidge states, oh so matter-of-factly. 

"Pidge. I'm hurt you think we'd slow you down-"

"I didn't say that."

"-But I'm amused you're worried that we don't have cool costumes like you do," Lance joked, having already placed his hand over his heart in mock offense. "We can just wear field uniforms and those cool combat visors they're testing out, no biggie."

"Wh-, Lance, you can't just..." Pidge stammers, exaggerated hand movements and all, until she gives up speaking entirely. How is _that_ all he gathered from what she said?! Lance is dragging both her and Hunk down the halls while she assesses the situation, ignoring the strange looks they receive. Probably due to the small clothes Hunk still had on.

The trio finds themselves on the roof of the student housing after retrieving the the so called field uniforms that were nothing more than glorified motocross armor. To be frank, they looked ridiculous. Lance even ignored Hunk's protest of not wanting to personalize their outfits since they'l have to return them. That obviously didn't prevent Lance from accenting his with blue streaks haphazardly drawn over arbitrary pieces in their rush to leave the campus.

"Bluestreak, ready."

"I'm not calling you that, Lance." Pidge rolls her eyes at the name.

"C'mon Pidge, you've got a cool name." 

"I at least have a reason behind it. You just came up with yours on the spot."

"Fair enough, gremlin," he submits. Thankfully. "So, where to Pidgeon?"

The last location Pidge could pinpoint was some town to the east. Usually, she could run to the location without much issue, but this is significantly farther than any other situation she'd ever been alerted to. Pidge chews on her bottom lip nervously before turning to the boys.

"So, it isn't exactly nearby, and I can't really drive so...."

Hunk covers Lance's mouth before he can make some strange offer.

"So we need to drive? No problem, we can take my truck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, been awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome, if not encouraged.


End file.
